The present invention is directed to an attachment for a lawn trimmer, particularly, to an attachment for converting a flexible line cord lawn-trimmer to a lawn edger so that the flexible cord of the trimmer may be used for both trimming and edging the lawn.
Lawn edgers, both gasoline and electric powered, have been known and used for many years. Line trimmers, for example, nylon cord trimmers, which have the capability of being used as either a lawn edger or a lawn trimmer are also known in the prior art. However, nylon cord trimmers presently available are difficult to use as lawn edgers because the user must orient the line trimmer so that the orbit of the cutter line is perpendicular to the ground and parallel to the sidewalk or curb being edged. Furthermore, the user must position and hold the line trimmer, while in motion, a sufficient distance above the ground and away from the concrete so that the nylon cord does not strike the concrete or the ground with such force that it wears abnormally.
Typically, nylon cord trimmers presently available include a motor housing having a shaft extending from the housing at an acute angle. A D-shaped handle is generally located about the midpoint of the shaft and a pistol-grip handle having a trigger, which must be depressed to electrically energize the line trimmer motor, is attached to the terminal end of the shaft. When using this type of device as a lawn edger, the housing is rotated so that the grip portion of the handle is facing upwardly. Also, the shaft of the line trimmer must be held by the D-shaped handle in a position so that the motor housing is oriented such that the orbital plane of the cutter line is perpendicular to the ground. This typically requires the user to stoop over and grasp the D-shaped handle with one hand and hold the pistol-grip of the handle in the other hand to keep the line trimmer properly oriented for edging. Since the pistol-grip of the handle is facing upwardly in this position, the user cannot depress the dead-man type switch with his index finger and must therefore press the switch with his thumb. While in this rather awkward position, the user must also walk along the lawn edge, at all times attempting to keep the line trimmer housing properly oriented so that a straight edge can be cut. This is extremely difficult to accomplish and very tiring for the user to maintain such an awkward position for an extended period of time in order to edge the lawn.
Attachments for line trimmers are available as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,784 to Hanson, et al., and other conversion systems disclosed therein. The Hanson device comprises an attachment incorporating a collar with support legs attached to it and wheels attached to the support legs. A U-shaped brace is attached to the support legs holding them at an angle to each other. The collar is positioned about the shaft extending from the line trimmer motor housing. The line trimmer is oriented so that its face is perpendicular to the ground. The collar is secured to the shaft with the head of the line trimmer between the ends of the U-shaped brace and spaced above the ground.
The prior art lawn edging devices have several disadvantages which are overcome by the novel lawn edger attachment of the present disclosure. Edging with the attachment of the present disclosure mounted on a nylon cord trimmer produces a straighter, wider, deeper and cleaner cut than edging with a hand held line trimmer or a conventional metal blade edger. The apparatus of the present disclosure is provided with a downwardly extending edge guide which extends into the trench separating the edge of the sidewalk or curb from the lawn. The edge guide contacts and slides along the vertical surface of the sidewalk or curb, enabling the user to form a cut which is substantially parallel to the sidewalk or curb.
Another significant advantage provided by the apparatus of the present disclosure is safety. Most debris from cutting, including grass, dirt, and small hard objects removed from the area being edged, is deposited back on the lawn, rather than flying onto the sidewalk, street or into the operator's face, eyes or other exposed areas of the body. When edging is performed with a nylon cord trimmer without a deflection shield, flying debris presents a serious danger to the operator and/or passersby. The apparatus of the present disclosure includes a curved deflection shield which directs debris toward the lawn and away from the operator. In addition, when using the present apparatus, the operator walks beside, not behind the lawn edger, further reducing the chance of personal injury.
A further advantage of the apparatus of the present disclosure is the ease of temporarily converting a lawn trimmer into a lawn edger by attaching the apparatus of the present disclosure to the lawn trimmer by means of a single wing nut. The usefulness of the lawn trimmer as a trimmer is not impaired or diminished when the edging apparatus is detached from the lawn trimmer.